Hot-Blooded
by Cosmic Sky
Summary: Normally, dragons didn't do so well in the cold. Clair was intent on overcoming that weakness while training in the cold. Then came Ethan, the same boy who'd defeated her, nearly making her obsessed with him. Over time though, anger can turn to acceptance, and into something more. Especially with some cuddling and warming up.


**Hello, everyone. I'm a happy to see my Red/Sabrina one-shot got a relatively warm reception so here I am with the next installment of my little Pokémon lemon series. This time it's Ethan/Clair, aka Bakuryushipping. Enjoy! **

**I do not own anything.**

* * *

Kalos, the region of beauty as many called it. Some said even the wastes and more undesirable areas put the landmarks of other regions to shame. Personally, Clair didn't care one bit about such stories, only the strength of the trainers who called Kalos home and what the region could do for her.

For starters, its snowy mountains made for ideal training grounds for her and her Dragon-type Pokémon. Without a doubt, the mountains surrounding Snowbelle City was as frigid and harsh as Clair had been led to believe. So far, she was holding herself up well, as were her Pokémon, who heeded her every command over the howling winds that battered the mountain top. Reflected in their eyes was the blaze of their fighting spirit; its warmth was all that they needed to stay warm in the bone-chilling coldness that was the bane of all Dragon-types.

Clair herself stood strong in the midst of the coming blizzard, her arms cross and her attention on her three dragons slashing through the surrounding rocks. In the middle of the white haze lay a spiral twister of sand, marking a stark contrast to the rest of the environment. At the center of it stood her Garchomp, manipulating the earthen particles in new and creative ways that she planned on shocking future challengers with. In particular, challengers who thought the power of ice and snow would be able to overcome the power of the desert, and the power of dragons. To her left, a familiar scrapping sound echoed like a nonstop drum beat. Rising through the growing storm were the fierce grunting and occasional roars of her other two Pokémon.

Standing stationary was the Druddigon, his green scales also standing out in sharp contrast to the snow around him. His eyes were to the sky, where a fast-moving white blur was darting across the cold air. Multiple fast-moving blurs actually. It was her Altaria, practicing her own high-speed maneuvers in the midst of such harsh weather. Seeing an opportunity, she decided that it was time to move in with a Sky Attack. As she burst through the snow, Druddigon shifted his body in her direction, his right claw pulled back then launched forward to meet the incoming attack.

Snow and rock were blown away from the collision which left both Dragon-type Pokémon reeling but ready for battle once more. Clair smiled in seeing the determined expressions on their faces. The cold wasn't slowing either of them down as much as she'd feared it would.

"Woah! That was pretty good! Here I was thinking Altaria would get KO'ed, but she's gotten way tougher since the last time I saw her in action!" Came a jubilant voice that Clair could recognize in a heartbeat.

Spinning on her heel, the Gym Leader was somewhat flabbergasted to find one of the respected, and somewhat infamous, Dex Holders standing across from her on the snowy mountain. And of course, it was Ethan Hibiki, the trainer who'd fought his way up the Johto Gym Leaders and Team Rocket and eventually the Elite Four before finally confronting Red Ketchum himself and managing to tie he fellow Dex Holder.

Far from being angry, she was glad to see him. "Ethan, has anyone ever told you that you've got good timing?"

His happy expression dropped as he saw the glint in her eyes. As it happened, the snow atop the mountain had begun to lighten up giving the pair a clearer view of each other. "Um, you sure you wanna have a battle this high up? I mean, training's one thing but this can get a bit dangerous, don't you think?"

Holding out her hands, she recalled Garchomp and Altaria leaving only Druddigon, who trudged forward, his draconic eyes ablaze. "Ah, someone's scared of getting their ass kicked? Don't worry, no's around to see you lose so you won't have anything too humiliating to worry about."

Ethan looked at her for a splint second, then a grin formed. "Alright, I came up here to see how you were doing, but if you're spitting out challenges like that then that must mean you're doing great! Let's rock, Typhlosion!" Within seconds of being released from his Pokéball, the Fire-type melted the thick snow on which he stood. His fiery mane exploded causing a thin layer of sweat to form on the faces of the two Pokémon trainers. "Clair, ladies first."

Most people who knew Clair Blackthorn would have thought she would have exploded in anger at the fact her "solitary training" had been interrupted, and by someone as talkative and joking as Ethan Hibiki. While it was true, she _did _find him annoying at times…but he was also without a doubt one of the strongest trainers she'd ever faced.

Plus, he was kind of cute.

Actually, if she was being truthfully with herself, he was really cute.

While he'd physically grown, his eyes had remained the same. When he walked into her gym she had taken immediate note of his eyes, focused and clear, like a true warrior's. At first, she'd hated it, especially when those eyes lit up with joy as he rose to victory and she fell to defeat. Clair liked to think that's where her…obsession with him had begun, at such a pivotal moment. She didn't want it to sound cliché, but the more she thought about it the more she realized Ethan had become the first trainer in years to really make her have to work for a potential victory…and remind her that the world didn't exactly revolve around her.

Not that she would ever tell him that to his face, he'd get too big a head hearing it.

Battling him always seemed to put a smile on her face, rather it was at her own gym, the Fighting Dojo, or anywhere else. She could now add battling atop a snowy mountain overlooking a frozen city to the list.

He was smiling too, something she was happy for.

"_Why do I always accept your challenges? Because I like fighting you! I mean, you've got better about handling losing to me since I beat you the first time." _

In fairness, she wanted to knock him upside the head, but she'd repressed herself. At heart, hearing him say how he enjoyed her company had been…comforting.

Clair knew that she wasn't the easiest person to get along with. Most days, that was fine by her as making friends wasn't exactly high on her lists of properties, but at times she still would have liked to have someone to talk. After her defeat at Ethan's hands, admittedly, she'd started paying more thought to it. Again, all because of the lure-headed seventeen-year-old calling out commands right across from her.

A burst of orange and red fire consumed Typhlosion's body, a second later and it changed to bright blue as the Fire-type bolted forward, melting the snow on his way toward Druddigon, whose claws exploded in emerald energy that condensed into oversized claw-shapes.

The two Pokémon collided in a titanic explosion of fire and energy that blew away the surrounding snow and rock. Both humans had to raise their arms to shield their eyes, but through them they glimpsed in joy at the power exhibited by their chosen Pokémon. As the smoke and steam settled both beasts stood tall and proud, their bodies continuing only minimal injuries. While their clash had no clear victory, it was clear they'd done some damage to each other. That excited the Pokémon almost as much as it did their trainers.

"Now that you've built up some damage, try returning it, Druddigon, use Revenge!" Clair ordered.

Ethan rolled his shoulders. "Thunder Punch!"

Red energy outlined the dragon's claws as he repeatedly clashed against the thunder-infused punches of the flame-manned bandager. Their faces curved into feral grins as they attacked and defended and counterattacked. Around them, the snow began to melt and the ground crack as the two Pokémon heeded the commands of their trainers, their fighting spirits ignited atop the icy mountain.

It was when she saw Ethan begin to unzip his snow coat did Clair realize he had something in mind. Her attention turned to Druddigon, who'd just narrowly managed to avoid a right-hook to the face that probably would have left him paralyzed.

"Druddigon, fall back, now! He's going to use-"

"Eruption!" Interrupted Ethan, joyously pumping his fist into the air.

At once, the air temperature changed dramatically, extreme heat overwriting the bitter cold that held dominion over the mountain range. What came next was ice's elemental opposite-fire, and lots of it. Druddigon vanished amidst the volcanic blast that fanned outward mixing darkened ash with pure-white snow. Clair had a smile on her face, even as her face became awash in the attack's aftermath. Like Ethan, she too toyed with taking off her snow coat. After all, she was battling a Fire-type, and a trainer who certainly liked to go big.

Just as the ash and dust settled, a bestial roar rocked the ears of the two trainers. Together, they looked in one direction, higher up on the mountain where they saw a mound of snow and ice seemingly rising upward. Druddigon, now sporting several singe marks, and Typhlosion paused in their battle and looked to the disturbance. They sensed an unexpected team-up coming up.

Their instincts were proven right as a larger than average Avalugg emerged, bellowing in what might have been rage at its slumber being interrupted by the humans and their captured Pokémon. As its roar echoed through the mountains, Ethan and Clair bristled as the snow falling from the sky turned into hail. In particular, Ethan suddenly found himself shivering as he'd thrown off his snow coat, a decision he was quickly regretting.

Said coat was thrown at his side.

"Word of advice, don't try to pull some stupid crap like that and not have a plan for when things go south." Snapped the blue-haired Gym Leader.

Ethan grinned, "Hey, how was I supposed to know this guy was going to interrupt our match?"

"Match? You interrupted my training, but I'll let you make up for it by helping me take down this guy!" Barked the Dragon Tamer with a bold smile on her face.

Just as their trainers had united, so too did the dragon and the bandager. They looked to each other with grins, then charged toward the wild Pokémon, whose body had become coated in sub-zero energies in preparation for an attack.

* * *

Ethan wondered how he'd ended up here. One minute, he was on his way to see Calem for a possible team-up for a tag-battle tournament, then the next he was changing directions and heading to Snowbelle city to see the last Johto Gym Leader he'd faced. Who'd also refused to give him his rightfully earned badge after he'd beat her. It was amazing how long ago that time seemed, almost another life time ago.

Now, that same Gym Leader was beside him, sitting opposite of him on the coach while a movie played on the TV in front of them. They'd gone from opponents to sparring partners to…well, Ethan wasn't quite sure. He wanted to say friends, but he knew that Clair had something of a testy temper. Or rather, still had something of a temper even after making strides to be more social.

"Do you plan on using him in our next battle?" Quipped the blue-eyed woman. She was somewhat surprised when after downing the Avalugg, Ethan had chosen to catch it. Then again, last she checked, he didn't have any Ice-type Pokémon.

"Actually, there's a tag-team battle tournament coming up in Hoenn and I was planning on using him. I…um, I was on my way to see Calem about him being my partner." Admitted the seventeen-year-old. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Clair's body tense. "You've been planning on entering it?"

"I-I'd need a partner for that!" She shot back.

"There's Lance."

"He's got stuff to do." She replied looking away from him. It was taking an effort on his partner not to blush or laugh at how she looked in shorts and a light gray t-shirt. Upon getting in she'd practically thrown off most of her clothes and thrown on the lightest clothing possible. It helped that her hotel room had a fire place in it and state of the art heating. "Suppose there's not much better a partner you can get than a fellow Dex Holder, huh?"

The younger male knew this was likely going to be his only chance, so he decided to be direct and go for it. "Clair, would you like to be my tag-team partner?"

As he expected, she looked at him as if he'd just grown a second head. She was blushing beat red. Silently, she stood up and walked out of the living room into the bedroom.

Quietly, Ethan followed her, his heart thumbing in his chest. At this point, he was fully expecting to be told to get out and likely never speak to her until she'd left town. He came up on her back, keeping a good five feet from her.

"You know…I think about you a whole lot. You're probably the strongest trainer I've ever faced, stronger even than Lance." She began. "Not to mention you're so stupidly nice it's unreal. I'd go as far as to say you're too nice."

"For being friends with you?"

Clair quickly spun around and marched up to him, her eyes focused and her hands shooting for his shoulders. It caught Ethan off-guard as he found her boobs touching his chest. A hot-red blush spread across his chest. The Dragon specialist looked at him with focused and narrowed eyes.

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to get you out of my head?! How hard I've thought about approaching you?! Not for a battle but for a…a…a…"

In that splint second, Ethan acted on instinct, something he'd thought he'd outgrown as it tended to get him into trouble. Kissing the Blackthorn Gym Leader could only result in that-trouble from multiple points. His lips pressed hard against hers, nervous and unsure of what he was doing. At least until Clair's arms wrapped around his abdomen and she started to push back. Whatever lingering coldness that clung to them evaporated in that instant.

They separated with a pop.

Ethan's gray eyes looked into Clair's bright blue, their lips red and puffy.

"W-W-Well, are you going to finish what you started or not?!"

A part of Clair wished she'd just kept her mouth shut and allowed him to take the initiative, but her pride had grabbed a hold of her and forced the words out. Besides, wasn't her boldness not one reason why he'd become smitten with her.

He looked to her with shocked eyes, which she had somewhat been expecting. After all, they were taking a huge step, one that would likely change both of their lives when dawn broke. Before it did though, they'd enjoy the night, bask in the warm that the other could provide. Ethan's split lips slowly morphed into a smile. Seeing it made Clair blush, especially as he wrapped her up in his arms and smashed their lips together for the second time. The same electrical jolt that had rushed through them returned, this time in greater voltage than either of them could have imagined. It carried through their respective bodies, pushing them to meld into one another like their lives depended on it.

Now that she knew she could, Clair gradually trailed her hands up Ethan's shoulders to eventually loop them around his neck. Her hands locked around him, silently, show vowed she'd never let go. Clair didn't want to release him then suddenly find he's nowhere in sight, or worse, he's in the arms of another woman. The mere thought made her soul burn and the fear manifested in her near hunger as she went at his lips. He must have been caught off guard for Ethan gave a startled cry as they tumbled backwards. It wasn't exactly safe considering they were on the edge of the bed, but Clair was past caring about safe. What she cared about was the boy in her arms. The boy that she wanted to make hers.

Scratch that, the boy that she was _going _to make hers.

Ethan eventually recovered, even as the inside of his mouth was intruded upon by the Dragon-specialist's tongue. It took him a second to collect his wits, but once he did he opened his mouth allowing Clair full access. She quickly began to abuse her given authority, but only for a little while. He got a cry out of her when he unexpectedly jabbed his tongue against hers, the two meeting mid-way between their mouths.

Time itself seemed to freeze at that exact moment. Neither Ethan nor Clair were aware of anything else except for each other, and perhaps the reactions of their respective bodies. For the male trainer, he felt his member pulsate beneath his brief and pants, practically screaming to be released and made known to the blue-haired woman. Said woman was acutely aware of her lower lips quivering in ecstasy. While this wasn't anything new for her, it was a first since the object of her lust was within her arms, and they were engaged in one hell of a passionate kiss. Even more, she could feel the brush of her younger lover's cock against her loins. It was practically calling out to her. Her mind turned to the thought of ripping off Ethan's pants and seeing his member first hand. She'd already gotten something of a sneak peak in feeling it against her.

Her plan didn't come to pass as Ethan had decided to take the reins himself. They'd broken apart for only a second, but it was long enough for the male trainer to take hold of her by the waist and flip her onto her backside. Clair was completely caught off-guard and needed a moment to realize the Dex holder had moved them further up thus preventing the possibility of either of them falling off the bed. She now lay in the center, beneath the teenager. He lay atop of her, his gray eyes blazing with lust just like hers. It made her heart beat so rapidly she feared it'd burst from her chest any second.

It nearly did as he came down onto her, his lips pressing hard against hers. From the kiss alone Clair could feel her pussy quiver, near squeak in delight. By reflex alone she moved her legs up encircling his waist and binding him to her. Ethan responded in kind by cupping her buttocks. During the brief break away for air, she purred in gratification.

"Dragons can purr, who knew." He chuckled. "You know, I like that sound, just…tickles my ears, I guess. Clair, I'd like to hear more of it."

Her whole body was trembling as it had when she was outside training, but this time it wasn't from the cold. No, it was instead from the heat, the raw heat that they were both creating, both bathing in. Loud in her ears was the beating of her heart and the near frantic rhythm of her own breathing. In spite of all that, Clair somehow managed to form a coherent response. "If you want it, you're gonna have to earn it. We dragons don't bend easily. Think you've got what it takes to tame me?"

He merely grinned at her challenge. "I've got you in my arms, haven't it? Plus," When it came to relationships, Ethan knew he was a novice so everything he did he did by instinct and guessing. Every act was a leap of faith. "I've already made you purr for me once, maybe I can get an out and out howl from you." Off the bat, he went for it, gently running his fingers over her bottom. To his surprise, and his elation, his actions drew a short but sharp cry from the Gym Leader. Hearing it gave Ethan a much-needed confidence boost as he dove back into her mouth, his hands still roaming her covered ass.

Clair wished she could just tear off her clothes so he could palm and caress her naked body. She was after all, the most beautiful of the Johto Gym Leaders; hundreds of men would have given anything to get so much as a kiss from her. Clair was giving Ethan a helluva lot more than just a kiss. In the corners of her mind, the truth began to take form. Its voice was louder than it had been earlier.

Half-ignorant of the awakening beast below him, Ethan continued with his actions, his heart thumping in his chest. For some reason, he couldn't get enough of Clair's mouth thus he found himself going back to it. His right hand rose from her ass to her waistline where it lingered for a for seconds before a thought came to him. Following a mental gulp, he chose to take the near leap of faith and move his hand downward, his fingers dipping beneath the gray sweet pants she'd thrown on.

"Ahhhhh…." Affectionately cried the Gym Leader. So close to together, Ethan could feel her body shivering like a leaf blown about in the wind. "E-E-Ethan…"

"I see you like that, don't you, Clair?" He innocently questioned. Her underwear felt good to touch, but he wanted to know what her bare skin was like. Odds were the Dragon specialist felt the same as he felt her hands roaming his backside, half-heartedly trying to remove his shirt. It was amusing honestly, but Ethan had a bit of a plan. He was the one who was going to be in control at least to start with. Luckily for Clair, he planned on fulfilling all of her sexual fantasies as he could, and perhaps she would be willing to fulfil some of his.

Clair's mouth opened in a breathless scream when she finally, finally, felt her lover's hand dip beneath her underwear, his fingers gently rubbing her bottom. It was invigorating and maddening at the same time. Her pussy screamed for more, but Clair simply couldn't find it in herself to speak the actual words. Instead, she pressed herself against the body of her dark-haired lover.

Her actions served to further press their respective organs together, an act that was energizing to the both of them. The urge to threw off their remaining clothing grew stronger and the voices inside of them all the fiercer as their lips continued their sensual dance. Finally, the couple separated for a much-needed breath of air. In that moment, eyes locked with one another, a whole conversation being exchanged through a single glance.

They came to a decision not a minute later.

The Gym Leader made an affirmative huff as her hands, practically dragon claws themselves, clawed at Ethan's t-shirt. She nearly tore it to shreds before she was able to pull it off of him; in doing so, he had to remove his hand from her waistline and ass. Ethan was okay with that as he felt something simply exhilarating as his new girlfriend started down the path of stripping him. His shirt was tossed to the floor, the first of what would be a heap of clothing, including underwear. Clair took a few minutes to marvel at the well-hidden surprise that was Ethan's body. It wasn't like he worked out on a day-in and day-out basis to give himself a ripped physique, but he did get some exercise in. That exercise was enough to give him a well-shaped upper body. Ethan had a lean body build, but he'd gained some muscle.

And some scars.

She knew that the life of a Dex Holder could be dangerous, but this was her first time seeing some of the injuries such a life had promised. Some of the scars Clair could tell came from Pokémon, others looked more like stab wounds, wounds that could only have been delivered by the hands of a human. Like his fellow Dex Holders, Ethan had tangled with some of the world's criminal organizations; those had been battles where the enemy didn't hold back because they were facing a child. In fact, if Clair had to guess, some of them had fought all the harder. But in the end, they'd lost and Ethan was lying here, in her arms.

"Impressed?" Came his admittedly cocky voice as he'd noticed her staring.

Normally, what she would have done in this case was attempt to play off her prolonged gazing; she would have told him no she wasn't. But things were different now, radically different one could say. The long-haired woman gave a humorous laugh. "Yeah, I sort of am, but I've seen men with bigger wounds. Lucky for you, yours are…just the right size." Her mind was already racing with thoughts of lavishing her tongue and fingers across his young adult body. Again, her pussy tingled at the thought.

Somehow, Ethan must have felt her desire. Either that, or his intuition was just that good. Quickly, he reached for the rim of her sweet pants and yanked them off in a single fluid motion. It was surprisingly masterful and well-done for a self-admitted novice in sex like him. Continuing with his good fortune, he was rewarded with a sight that he believed he'd see only in his dreams-Clair's undies. They were ebony black, and getting darker by the second. In specifically, there was the growing stain in the center of her undies.

_She's wet, by Ho-oh's feathers, Clair Blackthorn is wet, and it's for me! _Exclaimed the young trainer with a mental grin. He photographed the moment so it would forever remain in his mind, though something told him that compared to what was to come, it was going to end up ranking quite low on the list. He caught her giggling and looked up. She was amused by his open ogling of her exposed lower body. Ethan figured just her lower half wouldn't do. As if he'd been empowered by Agility, he struck at her t-short, his hands tearing it off just as she'd done to him. Now, she was completely lacking in clothing save for her bra and her undies, which were growing wetter and wetter by the second. Meanwhile, his cock was getting harder and harder, and for good reason.

"So, finally believe me when they call me the most beautiful Gym Leader in Johto?" It was times like this that Clair felt powerful, powerful in the way a person did when they had confidence in their looks, regardless of what other people thought. Here and now, she showed that her confidence wasn't groundless as many liked to believe.

Ethan stared at her with a gaping mouth and a red-stricken face. Again, there was a good reason for it. He just barely remembered that everything he was seeing and experiencing was real. An ear-to-ear grin grew along his face. "Yes, you sure as hell are. You're beautiful Clair, and the best part of your beauty is…" His hands clapped down on her wrists. All she did was grin at him. "_It's all mine, isn't it?_"

The stain on her undies grew even bigger. "Only if you can tame me, Mister Lure Head."

He laughed at the usage of his somewhat annoying nickname. Gradually, he'd come to accept being called it by Clair, just as he was able to accept being called by it from Red, Kris, Lyra, Brendan, Lucas, Whitney, and Silver. All people he trusted, all people he considered his friends, no, who were his friends. It wasn't an insult when spoken from their lips, most of the time anyway, it was a term of endearment.

And coming from the girl he had a massive crush on, it wouldn't have sounded better.

He believed he could get used to hearing it, especially when they were alone and in private as they were now.

The Blackthorn Gym Leader's body was surprisingly lacking in any type of blemishes or deformities, or at least from what Ethan could see. Faintly, he remembered a few training sessions with Lance where he'd gotten to see the redhead's exposed body. Training with dragons had brought him some scars and inflictions, though those might also have been due to the fact that he spent his time battling criminals just as much as battling. Kind of like him. Regarding Clair, Ethan could tell that she worked hard to keep her body in pristine condition, efforts that had paid off quite nicely. Her breasts were like ripen fruit, perfectly round and sizable enough to into the palm of one's hands. Simply seeing them right in front of his eyes was enough to sexually arouse him. If not for moving his eyes elsewhere, he would have torn her black bra off and began palming the orbs right then and there.

Her hips were in a word, perfect. The bodysuit she wore highlighted them well, but that image was nothing compared to the sight of her bare skin, her lower center obscured by a sexy black undies with a rapidly-growing stain on it. It could have been Ethan's imagination, but he could swear that the stain was growing bigger by the second. Rising through the black fabric was the faint smell of the Dragon-type expert's arousal; Ethan took a long whiff of it, as much as he could. It was merely a prelude to the main course-her pussy, which he was sure had been hungering for him ever since they shared their first kiss. He now found himself faced with a dilemma, her breasts or her vagina, which one would he dine on first?

While he debated which to go after, Clair's building lust got the better of her. Releasing a pint-up sigh, she hooked her nails into his shoulders, dragging him upward so their lips could collide. She was hungry, wanting, needing. She didn't care that they both still had some clothes on and were no yet in the nude, what she wanted was physical contact of any kind. It felt much like when they were out in the cold and her body yearned for some form of warmth. As with before, Ethan had provided it, in spades. She never could have predicted it'd leave her an addict like this, desiring for their bodies to be as close together as possible. Their earlier kisses had only exuberated the desire. Now that she had no reason to hold it back, she was going to listen to it, fulfil it to her heart's content. Though she felt her loins grow wetter by the second, she sufficed herself on her lover's mouth, a fleshy cavern t that she intended on claiming as hers.

For the moment, Ethan also seemed satisfied with simply making out, albeit it was the most erotic making out he'd ever done. There was no counting how many scenes such as this he'd watched in movies. Rather shamelessly, some of them had been highly arousing and gotten his own mind going. At times, he'd let himself drift off and dream about what it would be like to have Clair in his arms, their bodies reenacting such motions and making such noises. When it came to outright pornos and the like, the fantasies grew more lustful and often left him having a wet dream or two.

Recalling some the blue-haired woman's earlier comments made Ethan seriously wonder if she'd engaged in similar actions. He could coax an answer out of her, rather it was a yes or a no. All it took was a single glance into her glazed over eyes for him to tell that she was close to completely submitting to him. The thought made his heart race even more; it further showed in his hands, which had begun to lightly skid across her exposed backside. He felt only two or three rough patches that he correctly identified as scars. As expected of Johto's strongest gym leader, they were no bigger than the size of fingers at best. A near electric jolt raced through him in feeling her sensual legs brushing up against his sides, her crouch pressing against his harden member. The urge to finish the strip was becoming too great for either of them to fight off.

Following a quick second of wondering, Ethan decided he'd strike first. Clair had been waiting for a while and he felt he owed it to her; actually, he owed quite a bit to her. This woman who acted and indeed was strong, but was also prone to her own inner insecurities that she'd shared with him. This night, in this moment, he was going to do his best to wipe them away.

His hands slid behind her legs, his fingers sensually digging into her flesh. The act earned him a sharp inhale from the blue-haired woman. It was one of the most wonderful sounds he'd ever heard. Luckily, it was about to receive an equally exquisite follow-up.

Ethan found the rim of Clair's underwear and pulled down; he had no idea what he was doing, but so far, his instinct had led him in the right direction so far. A sigh of sweet relief flew from Clair's pink lips as the first of her two undergarments came off. Unable to stop himself, Ethan dared to gaze down and see how well his fantasies measured up to reality.

Granted, he'd never seen a real girl's pussy before so he didn't have much to go on. Still, what he saw between Clair's legs completely blew him away. A small tuff of sky-blue hair dotted the vagina lips, which quivered near nonstop now that they'd finally been exposed to open air, and the awe-struck gaze of the gray-eyed male trainer.

"It's beautiful." And of course, he had to say that with an open-jaw like a kid who'd just been handed a lollipop.

Not that Ethan immensely regret his choice of words and his expression as they got a flame-red blush from the normally stone-faced and assertive gym leader. "S-S-Seriously? W-W-Well, i-i-if that's what c-c-comes to mind; b-b-besides, I am the strongest and most beautiful. Y-Y-You think so, r-r-right, Ethan?" He knew she was trying to arouse him with words as well as actions.

It worked. First, he looked at her with naked lust cackling in his eyes, a smile formed across his lips seconds later. Placing his hands on her legs, the black-haired teen eagerly descended upon the moist lips like a predator after its prey. Moments after his mouth made contact with her vagina, a sharp and luxurious cry gushed from Clair's mouth. Colored dots suddenly exploded across her vision making her feel like she'd just departed reality. Briefly, she wondered if she had because pleasure like what she was experiencing at the moment was simply too good to be true. And it was too good to continue.

Yet it did, much to her incredible joy. "Aaaaahhh! E-E-Ethan, y-you're…you're….mmaaaahhhh…"The ability to speak completely left her in that instant, and perhaps from that moment onward. Or at least speak coherently. Her mind was overridden with the lust and desire that had been building within her since their arrival at the hotel, since the reveal that her feelings weren't one-sided. Since then, it seemed like one miracle after another, the greatest one now unfolding before her. Or rather, under her. Clair arched her back off the bed, her body glistening with sweat as her vaginal lips became the epicenter of a personal earthquake. It could shake her to pieces, and she'd would love every second of the destruction.

Ethan didn't care about the delirious cries that came from his blue-haired lover. Well, he did care a little, but they were second and third to getting his feel of her delicious and inviting feminine cavern. His tongue eagerly probed her insides, each second finding something new and wondrous to toy with. After hearing all the talk, he finally had an idea of why some men said there was not as delicious to taste as a woman's juices, especially one whom you had feelings for. Ethan now could understand the wisdom behind the words. He wanted as much of Clair's juices as he could get, he wanted to mark her grays and claim them as his own. He wanted to be the only one to peer at them, to enter them. Between his legs, his cock throbbed at the thought of being pushed in and immersed in the vaginal walls.

No doubt, he'd get around to doing that, but first he was going to make the Dragon specialist cum. He was going to make her cry his name as he'd promised.

He kept his left hand on her leg while moving his right. After all the videos and movies he'd watched, now was the time to see if any of it was worth anything constructive. Moving his tongue to the side just a bit, he jabbed his first finger into Clair's vagina. Within seconds, she let out a throaty cry that had Ethan's ears burning and his cock throbbing again. So too was her pussy; Ethan would go as far as to say his actions had energized the lower lips, or rather the person they belonged to. Clair's breath came out in repetitive pants that tickled his ears and his heart. Wanting to hear more of them, at louder frequencies, he pushed his finger even deeper.

"E-E-Ethan!" Her hands curled against the sheets, her body uncontrollable trembling.

"Who knew you were so sensitive." Laughed the younger trainer pulling his lips away while keeping his finger dug in. He added a second, his middle finger to the mix. His actions netted him a reward that brought an ear-to-ear grin to his face. "Looks like I'm on my way to taming you…or…would you prefer the term breaking you." Brief as it was, he saw it. Clair's cheeks lit up like fireworks, her lustful eyes widening. Words half-morphed in her mouth, but it was no good. Ethan pushed his fingers in deeper causing the possible retort to become an ecstasy-laced scream of delight. "A lewd woman, aren't you, Clair? Then again, they say it's the hard-asses that are the funniest in bed."

"Y-Y-You…you…jerk!" She spat, her face quickly becoming a shade of red that would have categorized her as a Fire-type. Her words were lacking in push, extremely lacking. She didn't want to admit it, but Ethan had hit the nail on the head, and he knew it. No amount of back-talking or denial could shake him. So Clair decided there was no point in it. This was who she was, and she was with someone who loved her. "Y-Y-Y-You better keep what you see to yourself." At least half of her mental abilities had recovered enough for her to move her arms. She directed them behind her back in an attempt to unhook her bra. Somewhat hilariously, it took her a few tries before she managed to unclip the black material allowing her boobs to fall free.

Expectedly, fingering the Dragon Tamer's pussy had caused the rest of her body to shake, which meant making her boobs bounce as well. Ethan's eyes went large at the swaying orbs, his jaw once again dropping. Clair had a smug grin on her face, and it remained there was the gray-eyed train snapped at her breasts. Her right hand flew from the pillow to his head was she began gripping at the back of his skull like her life depended on it. She purred as his teeth sank into her harden nipple, biting it and no doubt leaving a mark. It was fine, she'd return the favor later and claim him as hers.

Ethan bit and licked at the blue-haired woman's breasts like they were cotton candy. Said woman had no problem with his actions as in-between her pants and moans, she vocalized her approval of his actions; Clair encouraged him. Breathlessly, he obeyed as best he could, all while never losing the rhythm that his fingers had picked up. If anything, his fingering speed seemed to have increase, perhaps as a result of the sensual rush that had taken hold of the both of them. Clair's end manifested in the way her pussy ached and tightened on his fingers. Ethan knew that if he kept on going then she'd hit her climax. He didn't have a problem with that, but he wanted to taste her juices after such a long way.

That was why he tore his head away from her breasts, causing the blue-eyed woman to let out a cute whine. The absence of his lips on her chest was quickly replaced by the thrill of his tongue back at her feminine cavern. It caused Clair's body to completely arch off the bed, tears collecting on the corners of her eyes. As she came down, she pressed both her hands against Ethan's head, her legs tightening around him. All the restraints were gone and her inner desires had taken complete hold of her.

"Yes! Yes! Right there, Ethan! Deeper! Deeeppper!" Howled the pony-tailed woman in her early twenties.

True enough, Clair's orgasm hit him like a Water-type attack straight to the face, except the water was wet. And he wanted to swallow as much as of it as he possibly could. He opened his mouth and let the Surf-like wave crash into him, filling up his world with the sweet scent that was Clair Blackthorn. He couldn't get enough of her, and probably never could. Still Ethan tried his best to get as much as he could, not caring that his face and hair became awash in her white fluids. While he drunk his fill, Clair gradually began to come down from her sexual high, her chest rising and falling at uneven paces. Her vision was blurred as were most of her senses, but one thing remained crystal-clear, the presence of her boyfriend lapping up her juices beneath her. She could have remained in this position forever, but she didn't want to.

What goes around comes around, and she wanted to taste him as much as he'd tasted her.

Though her desire was strong, Clair was able to rein them in just enough to allow Ethan to finishing eating her out. When he pulled back, his trade-mark "lure" was dapping in white splotches. It was going tot take a dip in the shower to wash it out. She could hardly wait.

While she silently fantasized about making love in the shower, Ethan turned his attention toward her. His smile was noticeable lustful, but his eyes twinkled with genuine love and emotion. "Clair, you taste wonderful, you taste like…well, I really don't know how to describe it."

"Better be better than soda pop," She giggled which caused him to laugh with her. How she loved his laugh, even when she tried to claim how much of an annoyance he was at times. Licking her lips, she reached out with her hands, he got the hint and leaned in forward. She could still taste her residual cum on his lips and tongue. It made her pussy tingle. "You have no idea how long I've dreamed of a man eating me out, I'm happy that it was you."

Briefly, his eyes widened, then settled back, relief flowing through him. "I'm…you have no idea how relieved I am to here that. I…well, I really never thought we'd be in this position."

"Definitely not when we first met." Clair returned touching foreheads with him. "But now things are different. I believe it's time that I fulfilled one of your dreams." His eyes clouded over in confusion as he tried to figure out what she meant. The blue-haired woman actually found it cute. It grew as he watched her sit upright then move over to the side of the bed. He chuckled seeing her wobble a bit as her feet touched the floor. _Okay, this is going to take some getting used to. Here's to future experiences. _Mentally giggled the Dragon-type trainer, her hands affectionately caressing Ethan's.

His legs hung over the edge of the bed, his breathing growing faster and faster. In his heart, he knew what was about to happen next, yet he was still having a rather understandable hard time believing it to be real. Clair was fine with that, she was going to shatter all of his expectations in a few short blows.

Starting with the removal of his pants and briefs. Admittedly, she'd never done anything like this before, but she made things up as she went along and things had turned out alright so far.

Upon seeing Ethan's seven-inch cock, they got better. Much better.

Ethan's face was rapidly going through every shade of red imaginable, perhaps reaching the zenith as the Blackthorn City Gym Leader starred in slack-jawed awe of his member. He was boastful, but when it actually came to the matters of sex and his own body, he could be quite shy. Just as he was being now. _Oh man, get it together! You've come this far! For Mew's sake, she let you eat her out! She's…staring. _Realized the male trainer. The light bulb in his head finally went off allowing him to realize Clair was completely captivated by his cock. Odds were, it was the first one she'd ever seen. And based on the gleam in her eyes, she liked what she saw. That realization set something off in Ethan, something that had been slumbering since he made his deduction regarding what Clair wanted.

She was broken out of her awe-induced stupor when she felt Ethan's hand grip the top portion of her head. Surprised, she moved her eyes upward, only to divert them back down as she was pushed forward, same as the seven-inch penis she'd been staring at. Her open mouth aided her in taking the meaty piece in, almost all of it. For a splint second, she couldn't believe it was all real. Then the piece of meat inside of her began to move. It felt like she'd been struck dead-on by a Thunderbolt attack, though rather than hurt, she felt energized. Now she had an idea of what the ability Motor Drive felt like.

"Suck it, suck it until I cum." Came the voice of her gray-eyed lover.

Without a hint of sass or hesitation, Clair did as he commanded. In truth, it was also something she so desperately wanted to do.

Thanks to his immediate act, there wasn't any build up so the gym leader had no choice but to go all-in from the start. That was fine by her; in her opinion, it just reaffirmed that Ethan was indeed the one for her. This evening had led her to a startling reveal-she liked being dominated, but only by a man she found acceptable. Ethan was one such man. A _very _acceptable man.

She found a way to make use of both her hands and her mouth as he had done. She took the first half of his penis into her mouth, her tongue happily lashing about his foreskin while her hands moved to the base of his cock. It was a good thing he was sitting on the bed otherwise he'd had toppled over, that was how great an effect she was having on him. It made Clair feel proud and powerful.

The feeling oddly persisted even as she felt Ethan's hold on her head grow tighter, his hips beginning the process of rocking forward. It was either he wasn't content to let her do all the work, or he wanted to "break her" as she'd hinted at earlier. Daring to look up, she saw his eyes had become glazed over with lust must like hers had become. It excited her more than anything, as well as gave her an answer to which of the two it was. Again, she was somewhat started out how accepting she was at the thought of perhaps being degraded and reduced to a human sex toy.

Maybe she should have been more worried at the thought she was actually excited for it.

So far, her dark thrill hadn't waned as she found herself taking in more and more of Ethan's cock, partially by her own efforts and partially out of his. He was working his way up, thrusting into her mouth with such gusto it was as if he were trying to lay a claim to it. In a manner of speaking, he was. Dragons would only accept a master who they deemed worthy.

_Good! Good! He's so good! I can't resist it! I need to have this! I need his cock inside of me! To belong to me! _Screamed Clair's smoldering mind. The thought had begun to take form from the minute she'd felt his crotch brushing up against her own. She knew something special was waiting for her, and she'd turned out to be right on the money. Now that it was in her mouth, she wanted to lay down her claim to it. No other woman in all the world would have Ethan's cock but her. If push came to shove, she'd beg him for it when she grew horny. And odds were, he'd beg her when his desires became too much to handle. From the view point of her lust-added mind, it was a perfect set-up.

Ethan was able to spare a single glance downward and see Clair's mouth was actually keeping pace with his thrusts. That was impressive, and surprisingly arousing. He wanted to overtake her, make her scream as best she could with her mouth occupied, so he kicked things up a notch. Apparently, the blue-haired beauty hadn't quite been expecting it as he could feel her confusion through her hands. No longer were they massaging his ball sack, they were now on his hips in an attempt to keep herself steady. He didn't make her job any easier in ruthlessly forcing his cock deeper and deeper into her mouth. She looked to him with teary eyes. It was a relief to him that they weren't tears or horror or remorse, but tears of relief and joy.

"CLAIR!" Thundered the teenager, his hips thrusting forward one final time as his member exploded in orgasmic release that was downed by the gorgeous gym leader between his knees. After countless orders to her Pokémon to use Hydro Pump, it seemed she was finally on the receiving end. For his part, Ethan didn't hold back, letting his head fall and he shot thick torrents of his masculine juices in the Dragon-type specialist. His ears were filled with the sweet sounds of her moans of delight as she did her best to take in his entire load. It was a good effort, but Ethan had another idea.

The Blackthorn descendent was caught wholly off-guard by the teenager's push. One minute, she was enjoying the near divine taste of her lover's cum, and the next she had air in her mouth. The cum she'd been attempting to down was suddenly splattering across her face. It served as something of a wakeup call, returning to her some of her original senses and her ability to reason. Not that the latter had much purpose at the moment.

Looking to the grinning Dex Holder, Clair let out a huff that was followed by an affectionate smile. "I forgot how sneak you could be. My mistake."

Throwing back his head in laughter, he replied, "The Great Clair Blackthorn admitting she made a mistake! Now I know this night's gotten crazy!"

She echoed his laughter, her blue eyes shining like the fangs of a beast. A minute later and she pounced on her prey.

He wasn't acting like prey thought. Prey was supposed to be frightened and confused, instead, Ethan was calm. Scratch that, he was practically shaking with glee. Little more than a few inches separated her nipples from his chest, they were close enough that he could feel Clair's hot breath tickling his face. Ethan moved his hand to her hips, angling them so that her snatch hovered directly above his erect cock. It wasn't hard to figure out what was about to happen next, all that remained was for them to brace themselves.

Ethan reached up and planted a cool and warm kiss on the gym leader's lips. She quickly fell into it, knowing that whatever pain came her way, he'd be there for her. They held onto one another as long as they could, and even afterward, they held their positions. After a mutual nod, Ethan brought his girlfriend's body downward.

"Aaaah!" Cried the Dragon-type gym leader. She'd heard having one's hymen broken was painful, but she'd somewhat underestimated the agony. Luckily, Ethan was there for her, cradling her against his body. On the surface, such a thing would have annoyed her, even angered her, but she wasn't angered. Being in the arms of her black-haired lover made her feel happy. She felt warm, like she was standing before a warmth hearth.

Gradually, Ethan's warmth drove away the pain that came with losing her virginity. The blood flow stopped and she was able to take full stock of her vagina hole finally being filled by a man's cock. Words could not do the feeling justice.

"E-Ethan," whispered the blue-eyed woman. "I-I'm okay, please…move now."

In a second he was obeying her request, his cock pumping in and out of her vagina. After what felt like a century of waiting, both organs were finally getting to know one another. Quickly, it was becoming a match made in heaven as the panting of the two Pokémon trainers filled up the hotel room. Their wet skin slapped against each other, sweat accumulating on their bodies. They were rocking against one another, their body heat blinding together into one glorious mix.

"Enjoying this, aren't you?" Asked the younger male, his hips having gone on autopilot. He wasn't going to stop pumping her until one of them came, and for the sake of his pride, he wanted it to be her first. "You look like you're drunk or something, and I don't think you were this wet when we started. If anything, I'd say you've gotten more into this, haven't you, Clair?"

Speaking was proving difficult for a number of reasons. First and foremost, there was the penis she was now bouncing up and down on. Dare she say it, it was better than the feel of riding any of her Pokémon, the wind whipping in her face and fresh air entering her lungs. Compared to his cock, she could officially say that Ethan's tongue and fingers were clocking in at a close second. With every push upward, every inch of ground gained, she could feel herself slipper further and further into a primal haze she wasn't sure she wanted to come back from.

Clair Blackthorn was in heat.

A squeeze of her vaginal walls on his cock transferred the message to Ethan, who looked up at the flush-faced beauty in shimmering eyes.

She didn't seem to mind the change in positions, Clair in fact seemed to welcome it. After all, she did want to be "broken" by her young lover.

He was in an ideal position to do that, pounding into her pussy atop of her, his hands toying with her nipples. Drool slid down the corner of her mouth while she looked up to him, practically begging for a kiss. Grinning, he fulfilled her wish, making sure to coordinate his thrusts with the swaying of his tongue. How he did so was beyond him, but it was a sudden effort both he and his girlfriend were thankful for. She squealed in delight while kissing him, her legs wrapping around his waist. In turn, Ethan's hands gripped at her sides, slowly sliding over to her sweaty ass cheeks. He loved gripping them, palming them like the sweet melons they were. Admittedly, her skin-tight suit had done a great job in emphasizing her ass.

Which Ethan now figured he owned.

At the moment, he was certainly giving the Blackthorn City Gym Leader his all. She was whole-heartedly accepting it, her mouth hanging up as she clawed at his back. Ethan read it as a cry for more, one he was all too happy to oblige. Grunting in masculine effort, he pushed deeper into her folds, hitting the Dragon Tamer's core.

"AAAH! MORE! RIGHT THERE!" Screamed the blue-eyed woman. There was a high chance that they could be heard through the walls. Clair could care less about the possible noise complaints. What she did care about was the man pounding his dick in and out of her like a piston.

"SO TIIIIGHT! SO GOOOOD! By some fluke, their hips had found a rhythm with one another, albeit an extremely chaotic one. They fucked to it like their lives depended on it. Ethan held fast to his lover's ass, letting out subdued, sensual hisses as he felt Clair's teeth bite into his neck.

She promised she would get him back, that she would mark him. Now anyone who saw the hickies she left on the Dex Holder's neck they'd know he was officially off the market. That would give Clair the opportunity she needed to assort her dominion over the black-haired young trainer.

"YES! MORE! MOOORE!"

"OOOOOHHHHH!

In tandem, their bodies pulsated, as if their souls had been linked to one another. By the time dawn broke, perhaps it wouldn't be out of the question to say such a thing was the case.

"EEETHAAAN!"

"CLAAAIRRR!"

His orgasmic release hit him hard and fast, but it was nothing compared to how it hit Clair. Both of them were seemingly blindsided by just how much of their juices they exchanged with one another, not that either of them were disappointed. The gym leader shed a few tears as her lover's seed shot directly into her core, which responded by dumping as much of her feminine juices out as she possibly could. Ethan and Clair clung to one another as their bodies gradually began to relax, their orgasms depriving them of the accumulated tension that had been building up since they began.

Ethan fell forward, his chest squishing up against Clair's breasts. Her response was to wrap her arms around him as tightly as she could, her legs too. His cock continued to shoot spurt and after into her. Already at her limit, the blue-haired gym leader could feel her body spasming on its own. So too was his. Arm-in-arm, they spasmed together, riding out the final waves of their first union as a couple. She hoped there would be more in the future.

A hush of breath caused her to open her eyes and look to her side. Ethan's gray eyes stared back at her, his cheeks equally flushed and his eyes radiating affection. "Clair," he began in a quiet voice. "Do you wanna…share a room tonight? And…tomorrow?"

"Of course." She chuckled. Just enough strength remained in her to roll the two of them over so that they were on their sides. It would take a minute or two for them to regain their strength, but when they did they could go another round. Perhaps in a more…interesting place then the queen-sized bed. Prompting herself up on her elbow, she eyed the bathroom door. "That little stunt of yours got some cum in my hair. I'll need to wash it out."

Grinning, the Johto Dex holder jumped to his feet. Apparently, she'd grossly underestimated his stamina. Yet another happy surprise that Ethan was apparently able to manifest just for her. "Same here. Might as well wash up before we turn in for the night, huh?"

She showed her answer by jumping to her feet, a giddy smile on her face. Grabbing his hand, she practically dragged him laughing and giggling into the high-end bathroom, whose door slammed shut behind them. It wouldn't be long before the bathtub found itself in a similar position to the hotel bed they'd made love on.

* * *

**A tad bit belated, but I finally got back into my Pokémon lemon series, and on National Video Game day to boot. Admittedly, Clair's one of my favorite gym leaders in terms of design, typing, and her actually having a tad more personality to her than other gym leaders. Maybe I'm just becoming a sucker for more aggressive women. Leave your thoughts in the reviews! Next up on my list will be a Sinnoh pairing!**


End file.
